Entry one: First arena fight
by happy squirrel
Summary: Eight Ball writes in his journal, describing the matches from his view.(i dont know if this is any good or not) plz review.. i need 2 know what 2 fix and stuff
1. Default Chapter

September 1, the year... I don't know  
  
Today I was called to the arena. I was to fight Lucy, Wrack, and Major. I walked to the teleporter so i could enter the arena, and stood with Wrack to my left and Major to my right.  
  
"Good luck contestants," I heard from a speaker above.   
  
This was my first fight in the arena and I was incredibly nervous. We teleported in and I felt instantly lost. Once i was in the arena, I looked around to see if any of the others were by me. I turned to my left and began to run up a flight of stairs lining the walls to a shotgun i had seen when I was looking for the others. Not as intense as i had imagined, but then again, it had just started. As i picked up the shotgun, i heard footsteps from below. I turned to look as machine guns began firing, Major and Wrack had met one another. Major was running up the stairs as i ran down to cut her escape route off. She was halfway up when i pulled the trigger and was her teleport away. Klesk then turned his fire on me but soon ran out of ammo. I returned his fire and chased him through the winding corridors, switched to my machine gun, and watched him fall in a hail of gunfire.  
  
"Two frags. Im not doing too bad," i said to myself.  
  
I turned to go back for more ammo as i saw a wave of plasma flying toward me. Quickly i sidestepped but was still hit by some. My arm burned from the plasma touching the flesh. I ran around the corner and began to fire, but to my suprise, nobody was there. I heard something from behind and began to run when all of the sudden, i was teleported away. I had been fragged, and by the pain i felt, it was from plasma charges.   
  
This time, i was teleported to a new area, so once again, i looked around. Seeing nothing of use, i walked through a passage to a room with a pool of acid in the middle, and it happened to be surrounding a rocket launcher. I jumped quickly and then across to the other side. and walked up a ramp to a large door. It had a pentagram, painted in blood of the fallen warriors who entered this arena. It opened as i approached and the sound of explosions filled the air. Wrack and Klesk were letting rockets fly across the room at one another. I took my aim and shot a rocket at Klesks feet, I could at least get some of the explosion to hit him. He turned as the explosion burned him, and sent a rocket in my direction. I ducked and it flew over me as i fired a rocket at Wrack, then Klesk. The explosion killed Wrack, but klesk moved and began firing on me again. Shots were exchanged and we both were fragged in the end. I was in second place with 4, Major had 5. Klesk and Wrack were both at the bottom with 2 frags each. I was in the area i first teleported to, so again, i grabbed the shotgun and watch below as the other three fired machine guns at on another.   
  
"Why wont you die," Wrack said to them.  
  
I jumped down and fired my shotgun into Majors face. Five frags, tied for first, i fired two more shots at Wrack making my total 6. One more shot was fired as bullets tore my flesh and sent me to a new respawn again. I was on top of a metal platform, looking down at a large room where the rockets were being fired earlier. I looked left, grabbed a railgun, and decided to camp the rocket room(thats what i will refer to it as) for a bit. The door opened and I took aim. It was Major, the one who could steal my lead, as she had tied me at 6 frags. She picked up a rocket launcher and walked back toward the door, only to have my shot intercept her.   
  
"Three frags left," a voice said, echoing through the arena.  
  
The door opened again and this time, Klesk got to eat my rainguns fire.  
  
"Two frags left."  
  
I Jumped down and began to run out the door and jumped to where the rocket launcher was. I fired once into a hallway, but it was returned.  
  
"One frag left."  
  
Me and Major fragged eachother once more.  
  
I quickly ran through and switched to my gauntlet. My intent was run into a fight that was already going on and butcher the other with its blade. I heard shots fired from a shotgun and a machine gun. It was past a door at the end of this passage. I ran full speed and switched to a machine gun. The door opened and i let shots fly throughout the room. After about 50 shots i teleported out and wondered what was going on. I was on a stand, Major and Klesk beside me.   
  
"Winner, Eight Ball," said the speaking.  
  
I was out of the arena, sweat drenched my clothing and face.  
  
"Good match," said Major, who was walking up behind me with Wrack and Klesk.  
  
"You too, all of you," i said.   
  
I was very nervous and they could tell.  
  
"We will meet again one day, and then we shall see who comes up victorious," Wrack said as he walked to his room.  
  
The rest left and i turned to my room, where i am now writing to you. My journal, my record of thoughts and events. And to you, i say goodnight. 


	2. Entry two: 5 way Fight

Sept. 5, year, still unknown...  
  
I am writing again today because I had another battle in the arena. I approached the teleporter, and met Sarge, Ranger, Phobos, and Doom.  
  
This match was much more challenging, but I will start from the beginning.  
  
We were teleported in and I found myself in a room, one door on each wall. I walked forward and the door opened. The path broke off, to the right there were stairs, and to the left, a hallway. I chose to go up the stairs, as I had luck with the high ground last time. The Arena we were in was very small this time. As I reached the top, machine gun in hand, I saw Doom running at me. I began to fire, as did Doom. Bullets pierced my arms and my blood splattered across the walls. I fired but couldnt keep up with his movement very well. I got some bullets into his body, but I was soon respawned in a new location.  
  
I turned left and ran full speed to an open room where I found an item they called "Quad Damage." As you can tell.. it multiplies the damage by four. I looked around and soon heard shots firing from the front. I sprinted forward and began firing randomly through the dark room. Plasma melted my flesh from behind, but Sarge and Phobos died by my machine gun. Doom, once again, had killed me.  
  
Again, I respawned and as always, went left. I saw Doom run by, luckily I was not seen. I began to follow him until he got to a long hallway. I fired at his back, blood rolling down his body from wounds my gun created. He teleported away and I picked up his rocket launcher. Running forward, I listened for shots being fired but heard nothing. I turned around and saw Ranger and Phobos fighting one another, so I fired as I ran toward them. By the time I got there, Phobos had killed Ranger and was in the lead with seven frags. He was ahead by four, and once I got into the room, his lead went up by five.  
  
"Damn," I said to myself when I respawned.  
  
I walked around aimlessly and heard a voice from behind say, "Not doing to well today, I expected more of you."  
  
I turned and ate a rocket sent from Ranger. Again, I respawned and was doing terrible.  
  
I ran into a large room where the others were fighting. I picked up a railgun to the right and fired. Doom died, then Ranger. I felt plasma charges fly by my head so I turned to fire at Sarge but Phobos, once again, got another frag off of me. As i respawned and began to walk, I teleported again looking at a stand.  
  
"Winner, Phobos."  
  
"You ok today?" I heard as i approached my room.  
  
It was Major, I turned and said, "After that, not at all."  
  
"What happened in there? I have beaten them many times, and you destroyed me in the arena."  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I felt lost in that arena. I am really tired though, so I think I will get some rest. Maybe I will talk to you later. We could enter their team arena maybe."  
  
"Ok," she said as she walked away, "but you will have to perform better than that to be my partner."  
  
I laughed a little and then came in here to write. I think im off to bed now though, so journal, to you I say good day. 


End file.
